


glow in the dark star stickers

by whatthehecky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Moon and Stars metaphors, but it just turned into something way different, from a prompt on Tumblr, full of metaphors tbh, just hella gay, not actually a relationship, not really - Freeform, saeko only appears for a little, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehecky/pseuds/whatthehecky
Summary: Inside the club, it was packed, each sweaty body pressed against another one but no one seemed to care. The air smelled of humidity, of alcohol, of life. Everyone danced along to the music, moving their hips, uncaring of the world outside. The music and alcohol helped them forget and relax. And that was why Yamaguchi Tadashi was there for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's Kai and I just wanna start out with saying sorry if this sucks, I just had a sudden idea to write this (シ. .)シ welp anyways~ hope you enjoy! please leave comments/kudos, if you want ☆⌒(≧▽° )

It was late, the moon and stars are out along with the people still out on the streets. The old gray streetlights were buzzing with static as the club at the end of the street was buzzing with life. The thump of the loud music seemed to make the ground tremble, to make the bushes dance, to make the trees sway, and to make the crickets sing along with their own beautiful lyrics. Inside, it was packed, each sweaty body pressed against another one but no one seemed to care. The air smelled of humidity, of alcohol, of _life._ Everyone danced along to the music, moving their hips, uncaring of the world outside. The music and alcohol helped them _forget_ and _relax._ And that was why Yamaguchi Tadashi was there for. To forget, to let go, to become someone else than “poor Tadashi, the scaredy cat”. 

Tadashi was at the bar, downing three drinks, fighting away the grimace of the sting of the alcohol. “Oi, babe,” the girl behind the bar, snapped her fingers, “take it easy, m’kay?” Tadashi looked up slowly, leaning his head on his left hand. The girl had blonde hair in a short bob with multiple piercings and had a lollipop in between her lips, and was looking at Tadashi with a look of concern. “Hm?” Tadashi hummed, cocking his head slightly. “Don't know what's got ya all down but alcohol ain't gunna do much, so take it easy, honey,” she said, giving him a small smile. Tadashi tried to return the smile but couldn't, so he settled for a nod. “I'm Saeko,” the girl, who Tadashi now knew was Saeko, said. “Tadashi,” he responded, his voice soft and quiet. 

Tadashi wasn't really paying attention, the alcohol making a small effect on him, but he noticed Saeko walking away towards a group of guys, teeth bared. The alcohol made Tadashi’s head a little fuzzy, not letting him understand what happened but it made him feel  _ alive _ . The alcohol made Tadashi want to move, to dance, it made him feel as if he could fly. It made him want to sing, and it made him feel  _ different.  _ It made him smile, it made him feel giddy, it made him want to laugh. It made him feel  _ hot,  _ it made a warm feeling settle at the bottom of his belly, it made him want to kiss someone and get lost in the ocean of their eyes. He wanted to know what it felt to be  _ wanted.  _ The alcohol made Tadashi feel a pair of eyes on him, but it wasn't just a feeling. 

Across the bar, the was a man with hair the color of stars, with eyes the color of molten gold surrounded by black glasses. It wasn't the alcohol that made the hot feeling spread out on more of Tadashi’s body. Tadashi watched as the man made his way to where Tadashi was, his eyes only on Tadashi. 

The man slid onto the stool beside Tadashi and looked at him. Tadashi was like the night sky on a warm spring night, freckles forming constellations. “Need some company?” the man asked, his voice smooth. Tadashi smiled, dimples showing, causing small crinkles to form at the corners of his eyes. “I'll take that as a yes,” the man said, chuckling, “I'm Tsukishima.” Normal Tadashi would not even have smiled at a stranger but this stranger seemed  _ different.  _ “Yamaguchi,” Tadashi replied with his family name instead of his given name. 

They sat together for a while, paying no attention to the people around them, in their own universe with the moon and stars. 

After a while, and a couple of drinks, everything started blurring together and all they could see were stars. “I think.. it would be best if we left,” Tsukishima said, airily. Tadashi hummed, and slid off the stool onto the floor, his knees slightly shaky. “Woah there,” Tsukishima chuckled, putting his hands on Tadashi's waist to steady him, “looks like someone drank a little too much.” What Tadashi did next, neither of the two men knew if it was because of the alcohol or something else. Tadashi slid his hands up Tsukishima’s chest, slowly, and eventually wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima leaned his head down, touching his forehead to Tadashi’s. In their eyes were galaxies, twinkling with stars from the buzz of the alcohol, but they didn’t care, not anymore. 

They stayed like that, just wallowing in the comfort of the other’s embrace, the loud thump of the music in their ears. “Thank you,” Tadashi whispered and if Tsukishima wasn’t as close as he was, he would not have even been able to hear it. “For?” he mumbled, wrapping his arms fully around Tadashi. “For helping me forget,” Tadashi responded in such a broken voice that made Tsukishima’s heart clench and made him tighten his hold. “Let me walk you home, sweetheart,” Tsukishima said, in a loving whisper that even shocked him. 

Tadashi nodded, slowly unwrapping his arms from around Tsukishima’s neck, dragging his fingertips against his chest. Before his hand could fall all the way, Tsukishima catched it, wrapping his slightly larger hand around Tadashi’s. 

Tugging softly at the hand in his, Tsukishima lead Tadashi through the still large crowd of people, occasionally glaring at the person in his way. Eventually they reached the doors, and upon pushing them open, the first thing they saw was the bright shining moon and the twinkling stars, a perfect combination. “Which way,” Tsukishima murmured as he intertwined his fingers with Tadashi’s. “This way,” Tadashi whispered back, tugging on Tsukishima’s hand, leading him this time. 

As they were walking, Tadashi would occasionally look up to the night sky, taking in all the twinkling stars and how they winked at him. Before he could stop himself, Tadashi started babbling about the constellations that were out, about the information behind them as if it were his job to write the stories of the stars, as if it were his job to paint a picture with only shades of yellow. 

_ This is how he’s supposed to look,  _ Tsukishima thought,  _ happy, giddy, a large smile on his face not the broken look he had earlier. _

 

* * *

 

 

They stopped in front of an apartment building, painted a light mint green color with accents of white, flowers planted across the front of it. “Ah, thank you for walking me,” Tadashi says, his voice still kind of floaty. “Will you be fine going up the stairs?” Tsukishima asks, a small smile on his lips. “Of course, of course,” Tadashi says, walking backwards towards the door, but almost trips. Tsukishima’s hand shoots out onto Tadashi’s shoulder to steady him, chuckling a little. “What happened to “of course”, Yamaguchi?” Tadashi only giggled, sounding like wordless music to Tsukishima’s ears. “Come on, time get you up these stairs, don’t want you fall,” he says, extending his hand out to Tadashi. 

The way up the stairs was silent with a few, “careful”s on Tsukishima’s part when Tadashi would suddenly lose his footing. “It’s this floor,” Tadashi states, stopping abruptly in front of the door that leads to the floor. “Come on then,” Tsukishima says, opening the door, pushing Tadashi in softly with his hand on the small of Tadashi’s back. “It’s this one,” Tadashi says, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Okay, this is where I leave you, then,” Tsukishima says, trying not to sound upset, but failing horribly. 

Just as he’s about to turn around, Tadashi’s hand wraps around Tsukishima’s wrist, stopping him. Looking up, Tsukishima sees Tadashi avoiding eye contact, staring at the light brown stain on the carpet. “This is probably a weird thing for me to ask you,” Tadashi sucks in a breath, “but can you stay? Just to sleep, nothing else. I don’t know how to explain it but you help me relax. Oh! But I totally understand if you don’t want to.” Tsukishima simply waited until Tadashi stopped with his mini rant to respond. “If you want me to stay, I will,” he says, smiling a little bit. Just those 8 words made Tadashi light up, like all his freckles were real stars. 

Opening the door, Tadashi leads Tsukishima inside, telling him where he put his jacket and his shoes. Tadashi continues into his apartment with Tsukishima following behind him. “Uh, do you want pajamas?” Tadashi asks, flushing a light pink that makes Tsukishima feel like kissing him. “Some shorts would be okay, I guess,” Tsukishima says, shrugging. Tadashi smiles and nods, heading into what Tsukishima assumes is his room. “I think these should fit,” Tadashi says, holding out a pair of black basketball shorts. “Thanks,” Tsukishima murmurs, reaching out for the shorts. Tadashi nods, and walks out the room with a shirt in hand. 

After Tsukishima changes into the shorts, Tadashi comes back in with just a baggy shirt on and light blue boxers with light yellow stars. Tadashi simply shrugs, “they were cute and on sale so”, he trails off. Grabbing Tsukishima’s hand, Tadashi leads him to the bed, pushing him slightly then turns around to turn off the lights. Upon doing that, Tsukishima notices the multiple glow in the dark star stickers on Tadashi’s ceiling. “Really, Yamaguchi,” he asks, chuckling but his voice has no bite to it. “Don’t judge me,” Tadashi says, flushing all over. “I wasn’t,” Tsukishima says, still chuckling lightly. 

When they both laid down, Tadashi turned to face Tsukishima, scooting closer and Tsukishima pulled Tadashi all the way to his chest. “Good night, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima whispers. “Tadashi. You can call me Tadashi,” Tadashi says quietly but not exactly whispering. “Tadashi. Good night,  _ Tadashi,”  _ Tsukishima says again. “Good night, Tsukki,” Tadashi says, nuzzling closer to Tsukishima’s chest. 

It was the best sleep Tadashi has gotten in months. 

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it! My first time writing tsukkiyama so ye ┐(︶▽︶)┌ Thanks for reading! ♡♡


End file.
